1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved apparatus and method for transporting chassis. In one aspect, the invention concerns a chassis hauler with a front support system comprising upright and lateral supports. In another aspect, the invention concerns a system of transporting chassis involving a chassis hauler and at least two chassis. In another aspect, the invention concerns a method of transporting chassis involving stacking at least two chassis on a chassis hauler.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Chassis are traditionally employed to support box containers and are pulled by trucks in order to haul freight over the road. They are frequently transported on rail cars over long distances in order to provide a means of delivery for containers from the terminal to local locations. Within a given local area, however, there is sometimes a discrepancy between the number of needed chassis between two or more terminals. In cases such as this, it is often more feasible to transport the chassis over the road than to use the rail system. However, transporting chassis over the road is an inefficient process. Typically, only one chassis is hauled by truck at a time. Loading the chassis onto a trailer involves several people, as well as the use of a crane. If more than one chassis is loaded at a time, loading the chassis necessitates that one chassis be flipped upside down using a mechanical chassis flipper. This necessitates more people, more equipment, and more time. Also, there is more risk in this process, as there are increased dangers involved in flipping and loading additional chassis. Additionally, the process of flipping the chassis at both the starting terminal and ending terminal frequently results in damage to the chassis, which may necessitate repair.